LEM0N ExB FiRST 0F MANY
by yungsavteine
Summary: UMM..iTS A LEM0N. DNT READ iF U DNT LiKE T0 READ THESE. REViEW iF U CAN. RATED M F0R A REAS0N. N0T D0NE TH0UGH.
1. Chapter 1

"But do you want to?" she asked no longer able to resist asking the question.

"Do I want to what?"

"You know," she began to blush furiously, her face now bright red; "sleep with me." She ended putting her head down in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Edward answered with a sly grin.

Bella's head lifted quickly in amazement that Edward had actually agreed to her "ridiculous" request. "Why now Edward?" she asked curious of Edward's sudden change of heart.

Edward rose from his chair and seated himself next to Bella. "I don't think I can wait any longer than you can." He said, his lips tracing along the side of her neck.

"So when do we start?"

Bella giggled shamelessly while hot water pelted her smooth pale skin. Bella couldn't wait until couldn't wait until she could finally be with Edward.

She washed every inch of her body and then stepped under the steam. The water covered her like a hot liquid blanket and reminded her of every sensitive part that Edward would explore. She let out an exhilarated sigh and hadn't finished rinsing her body when the room in the temperature had changed. A soft, cool breeze pierced the steamy heat and brought her already overexcited nipples to new peaks. Bella closed her eyes as she realized the only reason why the temperature in the room had changed so quickly. Wasn't this what she had wanted? And if it was, why did a swift surge of panic wash down her body in time with the water?

She stepped farther into the spray. The shower door was transparent. Right now, Edward could see everything. Suddenly her sexual fantasy of being with Edward didn't seem so appealing. She turned her back to the bathroom door and cringed. What had she been thinking?

In spite of the water pulsing against the shower walls, she heard the faint click of the bathroom door close, felt the temperature readjust to contain the heat. Had he looked at her and changed his mind? Rejection dripped from her pores like the night when she had asked him the first time.

The shower door creaked as it opened. Her heart pumped so fast she could hear her pulse ringing in her ears. Bella slid one eye open, while Edward, boldly and blissfully naked, had lowered himself into the pulsing steam.

While the water rushed over her shoulders to pulse against his chest, she eyed him brazenly. His wet hair the color of dark copper, almost brown, formed seductive waves in the shower's steam. One lock slid forward on his forehead, and she timidly stretched out a finger to push it back from his face. Her inner thighs clenched at the interaction of the soft, springy texture against her skin. Following her lead, Edward moved his fingers to her face, tenderly placed the backs of his fingertips against her temples, and then slowly brushed them down her cheeks to her neck. Bella sucked in a breath and prayed it wasn't possible to faint from too much stimulation, because Edward was stimulating the hell out her right now.

Tiny water droplets clung to his lashes. She surveyed every wonderful inch of Edward's body and with that thought, her gaze headed beyond the sexy cords of his neck, past his hard chest, down the impressive contours of ripped abs to the place where the line of hair, the trail of her happiness, led. Inch by glorious inch.

"Wow." Bella whispered as she stared, it moved. "Oh, wow."

He placed a fingertip beneath her chin, tilted her face towards his. "You're doing wonderful things to my ego, Bella. But I have to tell you, I was thinking the same thing." His finger slid a slow, easy path down her neck to the protruding nipple of her left breast. "Wow."

Her lip trembled at his appraisement. Bella wondered if her body was as appealing to Edward as his was to hers. She pushed her self-consciousness away and feasted on his topaz eyes that had transformed to a gold cloud of desire. _For her?_ While her brain worked feverishly to process the anomaly, he cupped both of her heavy mounds, leaned down and sucked the water from one burning tip. Then he moved to the other and clamped his mouth over the end, drawing the nipple inside while she gasped at the painful, yet blissful, torture.

"Oh Edward!" she cried out in pure bliss. Her body tingled from not from the pulsing strokes of water against her flesh, but from the sensual sensations produced by Edward's masterful mouth, teeth, and tongue. She couldn't imagine feeling any better, until his hands got in on the action. His arms circled her hips, and his palms and fingers began a thorough kneading of her behind.

Bella instantly tensed. "No."

Edward stilled, withdrew his mouth from her breast and his hands from her cheeks. "This isn't what you want?"

"I'm-" She didn't know what to say. Instead her hands drifted down in an attempt to hide-everything.

Edward followed the path of her of her palms, trying valiantly to conceal her womanhood and as much of her ample hips as possible. "Don't cover anything Bella."

"But," she stammered and hated that she had sounded like a child.

He lowered farther, to his knees, so his eyes were directly in front of her hands. Then he slowly slid them out of the way. "I've already seen all of you." He smiled.

Bella licked her lips. She wanted to lick the water, every single drop, off of him. "And you still want him." She barely breathed the words and wasn't sure she could handle his response.

"Every inch of you." To emphasize the fact, he brought his face to her right hip and sucked her heated flesh until her knees went weak. Then he pulled away and peered at her through wet, spiked lashes. Brilliant topaz eyes asked for permission to continue. His mouth curved.

"But we don't-we can't-"

"Can't what Bella?" He ran his hands around to cup her cheeks once more, but never took his eyes from hers, even though her female center was directly in front of her face.

"Protection." She muttered.

"I thought about it," Edward said, his hands sliding against her wet flesh to caress her hips and curve to the front of her thighs. "And I decided we wouldn't need it. This time."

"Won't need it? She hissed, unable to fully concentrate while his talented thumbs moved slowly toward her clitoris. Closer…closer…

His tongue licked her clit.

"Oh!"

"This time is for you Bella."

Her eyes flew open and jerked down to see his mouth by her wet, dark curls. "But I want you inside of me." She groaned.

"And I promise, you'll have me there," he said. "But not yet. Not this time."

"But I've never-this time-" Her face was turning red; she could feel it. Sure, she'd thought about oral sex with Edward a time or two, but she'd never thought that he'd be willing to go down on her, and she sure didn't know if she could handle that much attention _there_. "I don't think-"

"That's right. Don't think." Edward instructed, his brows raised and his mouth curved in a very sexy, very confident smile.

He knew what to do. She could tell by the way that he looked at her, as though he wanted to eat her up. And suddenly, though she'd never thought it possible, she wanted exactly that. Edward Cullen, her friend, her love, her fantasy.Eating.Her.Up.

"I'm going to do this right Bella." He placed a hand behind her calf and raised her leg, settled it on the edge of the shower stall, so she was completely opened before him. She swallowed, determined to do whatever it took to help Edward "do it right"

"You may want to hold on, Bella." He nodded toward the shower handle. It was her safeguard to melting into a lifeless heap when her body came undone at his touch.

"Okay." She grasped the handle with both hands, which put her at an angled position, and oddly enough, increased the sexual awareness of Edward Cullen's proximity to her core.

He dipped a finger in her center.

"Oh!"

"You're so tight, so hot." He said appreciatively.

"Yeah" She whimpered, and to Bella's complete and utter shock, he withdrew the finger, slid it between his lips and sucked it while she watched. This wasn't a dream.

"Very hot." He added, inserting the finger once more, then dragging it up her swollen lips to her clit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up : **

He ran a tiny circle around its heat, and her core clenched. Hard. Her hips jerked forward, and her hands gripped the handle until she knew she'd pull it off the wall. "Please Edward." Edward didn't need to be asked twice. He parted her curls with his fingers, and then thoroughly stroked her clit with his tongue.

"Edward!" Bella moaned his name clenching the shower handle tighter and tighter. She realized that she enjoyed sex enough to know that she wanted it again, but the kind in the movies. She wanted the kind where bodies convulsed and screamed and got hot and sweaty and unraveled beneath a lover's skillful touch. She'd never had that. Until now. Lick, flick and suck. Was _that_ the technique going on down there? Cause that's what she was feeling over and over an over, building and building. Lick, lick, flick, flick, suck. Lick. Suck harder. Goodness, she wasn't going to last very long at all. A current started deep inside, circling and spiraling toward Edward's talented mouth. Her nipples were on fire, stomach dipped in and bore down on the oncoming tremor, then his fingers slid down her lips and jutted one inside. Then two. In and out. Lick and flick.In.Out.In.Out.Lick.Flick.Suck.

Bella screamed through her release and fought to hold on to the handle. If she let go, she'd drop-and probably drown, because if she did let go, there was no getting up. Her body had shattered into a million pieces before completely melting at Edward's touch. She wouldn't be surprised at all when this magnificent orgasm ended if she no longer existed and were a mere puddle in the base of the shower. Completely liquid and extremely hot.

He rose and pressed against her, holding her trembling body while she collapsed against his muscled frame. "You can let go now," he said, prying her fingers from the bar.

"I don't think I can." She breathed out unevenly.

He kissed her neck. "Bella, you're beautiful."

She released her grip on the handle. Her insides were already clenching in anticipation of something to quench her sexual fire. "I want you," she whispered.

He smiled against her cheek. "And you'll have me."

**yeah its really short but i have homework to do.ugh.well i'm not all that fond of this one but i guess it's okay for now. for ch.2. oh yeah and if anyone knows how i can put this together with my first story please msg me. i just joined the site like 2 days ago and imma newb to this. thenx again : **


End file.
